MAP snapshot Community, public and medical
Community public services Much of the data in this section comes from local enquiries; and observations. Recorded crime rates Following data was obtained for Tonbridge & Malling Crime Rates during period April -2005 to March - 2006 |} In general Crime Rates in West Malling and Tonbridge & Malling Borough are relatively low. Number of police stations and when open? West Malling has a Police Office, that is open in normal retail trading hours. There is a neighbourhood policing team covering “The Mallings” consisting of 4 PCs and 7 PCSOs. Number of Magistrates Courts The nearest Magistrates Court is in Maidstone or Tonbridge. Number of Crown/other courts There are no other courts in West Malling or its Hinterland. Presence of Registry Office There is no Registry Office in West Malling or its Hinterland. Presence of Town Hall West Malling has a village hall as do most if not all the MAP Parishes. In the main the Parish Clerks are the focal points for channeling issues and information from the communities to their respective Parish Councils. Presence of Citizens’ Advice Bureau or Community Legal Services Partnership and when open West Malling Citizens’ Advice Bureau (CAB) is located in the Clout Institute Building. It now operates on a “by appointment” basis. Public services and facilities Much of the data in this section comes from the http://www.kent.gov.uk/RapidKCC/WebPage ; local enquiries; and observations. Number of fire stations and whether staffed by full time staff or volunteers Larkfield is the sole fire station in the MAP Area, and has designation of “Day Crewed and Retained”. The next closest is Tonbridge designated “Whole Time Day Crewed and Retained” Number of ambulance stations The local Kent Ambulance service is based in Maidstone. West Kent is 9th in the worst 20 responding ambulance services with 63.9% of calls arriving in the target of 8 minutes. Plans are in place to improve these attendance times. 2005/6 government survey The St Johns Ambulance Kent Centre is situated on Town Hill. Number of swimming pools and when open There are swimming pools at the Larkfield Leisure Centre and also the Tonbridge Pool. Different pools are open at a variety of times within these complexes but earliest is 06:30 and latest 22:00 Number of sports halls Sports Hall facilities exist at Leybourne Leisure Centre and the Tonbridge Angel Centre. Most of the MAP Parish Village Halls have Badminton facilities and run Keep-Fit classes. The David Lloyd Club at Kings Hill has 10 tennis courts, 2 squash courts, badminton courts, sports hall and gymnasium. Number of outdoor sports pitches Both Offham and West Malling have cricket pitches. Leybourne, Mereworth, Kings Hill and West Malling also have football pitches. Number of Post Offices West Malling has a Post Office, as does Leybourne. Number of health and fitness centres Apart from the two council Leisure Centres mentioned above, David Lloyd Leisure Group operate a fee paying fitness centre at Kings Hill. Number of banks and building societies The NatWest has a bank in West Malling on Swan St; the Nationwide Building Society has its premises on the High Street. Number of cash points There are 3 cash points in West Malling at:- the NatWest Bank; Nationwide Building Society; & outside Tesco. Number of solicitors The West Malling Resources – Local businesses Web-Site http://www.west-malling.co.uk/business lists 4 Solicitors in West Malling and 2 in Kings Hill. Number of accountants The West Malling Resources – Local businesses Web-Site http://www.west-malling.co.uk/business lists only 1 Chartered Accountant in West Malling. Medical and dental services Most of the data in this section comes from the http://www.kent.gov.uk/RapidKCC/WebPage ; input from local GP Surgeries; and local observations. Number of hospitals and which facilities provided e.g. A&E, maternity The Website shows that there are 10 Hospitals in a radius of 10 Miles of West Malling. The main hospitals at Maidstone and Tonbridge currently provide Accident & Emergency. However, there is some doubt that this will continue as rationalisation programs threaten to change the status quo in respect of Maidstone. Number of doctor’s practices/doctors and whether private or NHS West Malling Practice has 3 Surgeries located at West Malling; Leybourne & Kings Hill; the 3 locations have our 10 GPs. The local bus links around the town and villages are regarded as good. In addition, the Website shows there are a further 3 GP Surgeries within 2.5 miles; with 2 in Larkfield / Aylesford; and 1 in Wateringbury. The Royal British Legion Village Medical Centre at Aylesford just over 3 miles away, is used as out of surgery hours by the West Malling Practice. Number of dental practices/dentists and whether private or NHS The Website shows there are 12 Dental Practices within 5 Miles of West Malling, with one located in the Town. Few of these practices offer NHS services, or already have full quotas with waiting lists. Number of opticians There are two opticians located in West Malling. Health Summary The lack of NHS dentists is a sore (sometimes painful) point as is getting appointments with one’s own Doctor particularly for people having using Public Transport as their only means of getting about.